¿Podrás perdonarme?
by Hoshina Minami
Summary: Un chico, se encontraba en el lago, donde... Su hermana... Su amor prohibido... Murió... Puede tener segunda parte. Solo si dejan reviews. Pareja asegurada: HaruxSora
1. Chapter 1

**Minami: Ohayo Mina etto...**

**Zero: Es su primera vez escribiendo un fic de otro anime que no sea shugo chara ¬¬"**

**Minami: jeje si ^^U**

**Akemi: Zero, Minami¡ ¬¬"**

**Zero&Minami: ¬¬" hai**

**Zero: Yosuga no sora no le pertenece a Minami, es de su respectivos dueños y esto es sin fines de lucro**

* * *

¿_Podrás perdonarme?_

_Se que no me puedes escuchar,_

_Se que estas en el lago..._

_En el cual..._

_Yo he..._

_Muerto_

* * *

_Un chico, se encontraba en el lago, donde..._

_Su hermana..._

_Su amor prohibido..._

_Murió..._

_¿La razón?_

* * *

_Dos hermanos, se estaban hundiendo en lo profundo lago..._

_El chico, cerro los ojos, con una sonrisa en el rostro..._

_La chica, solo lo observo..._

_-Si es necesario, me sacrificare por ti-Pensó, Sora, la hermana menor._

_Sora, subió a Haru, su hermano, a la superficie..._

_Sora, dejo a Haru en la superficie..._

_-Espero, que algún dia me perdones-Dijo, Sora, depositando un beso en los labios de su hermano._

_Sora, se metió en el agua del lago, antes de caer a lo profundo del lago, se volteo hacia donde estaba su hermano..._

_-Te amo-Pronuncio, Sora antes de caer a la profundidad._

* * *

**_Unos minutos mas tarde..._**

* * *

_Haru, abrió sus ojos, escupió el agua que había tragado, cuando se calmo, busco por todas partes a Sora_

_-!Sora, Sora, ¿Donde estas?¡-Grito, pero, no recibió respuesta_

_-¿Haru-kun?-Pregunto, Akira,_

_-Amatsune-Contesto, Haru_

_-¿Que haces aquí?-Pregunto Akira_

_-Sora-Contesto, bajando la mirada, mientras unas lagrimas recorrían su rostro _

_Akira, comprendió al instante y también bajo la mirada._

_Mas tarde, en la escuela, Akira les explico lo que había pasado a los demás..._

_Haru, decidió quedarse en casa..._

_Lagrimas amargas recorrían su rostro_

* * *

-!_Sora¡-Grito, Haru, al lago..._

_Exactamente, hoy se cumplían 3 años de la muerte de..._

_Sora..._

* * *

**Minami: Bien hasta aquí dio mi imaginación, se que es corto pero bueno espero y les guste**

**Akemi: Nos vemos**

**Zero: Ya ne**


	2. Chapter 2

**Minami: Por fin regreso QwQ**

**Zero: Explicaciones ahora! ¬¬"**

**Minami: ¬¬" hai, bien primero tengo examen esta y la próxima semana QwQ tengo trabajos finales en fin muchas cosas, ensayos, vestidos, peinados, exámenes y un montón de cosas QwQ **

**Zero: Si se preguntaran ¿Vestidos, peinados, ensayos?, veran la loca bipolar sale de 6° grado y despues de las vacaciones a la secundaria **

**Minami: Si, demo no digan a nadie que les dije jejeje ^^U ¿De acuerdo?, bueno basta de charla y vamos a la historia.**

* * *

_-!Sora¡-Grito, Haru, al lago..._

_Exactamente, hoy se cumplían 3 años de la muerte de..._

_Sora..._

* * *

_-¿Haru?-Escucho Haru detrás de si, la voz de...¿Sora?...Si, Sora, su hermana...su amor prohibido, inmediatamente Haru, giro su cabeza en dirección a la voz de Sora_

_-¿S-Sora? ¿C-Como es que...?-Pregunto alterado, Haru, quien corrió inmediatamente hacia Sora y la abrazo_

_-Haru yo...yo...lo...siento-Contesto Sora, correspondiendo el abrazo de Haru _

_-Eso no importa, lo importante es que estas aquí conmigo-Dijo Haru, separándose un poco sin deshacer el abrazo_

_-Haru, yo...en realidad...yo...no se como lo puedo explicar-Dijo Sora, bajando la mirada_

_-¿Que pasa Sora?-Pregunto Haru, secando una lagrima que había ciado por la mejilla de Sora_

_-Yo...en verdad...estoy...muerta-Contesto Sora, soltando el llanto_

_-¿Pero que tonterías dices Sora?, tu estas aquí, conmigo ¿Cierto?-Pregunto confundido, Haru_

_-Si, demo...yo solo he venido a advertirte que...-Contesto Sora con un dolor en el pecho_

_-¿Pero que, Sora?-Pregunto aun mas confundido Haru_

_-Que pronto...conocerás a alguien mas, a quien amaras, sin embargo..tu no seras correspondido-Contesto Sora con un gran dolor el en pecho_

_-¿Que? ¿Pero que estupideces di..._

_-Espera aun no termino-Lo interrumpió_

_-Lo siento-Se disculpo_

_ -Pero..si no quieres sufrir todo eso entonces...-deshizo el abrazo y le tendió una mano-Tendrás que venir conmigo_

_-Esta bien-Dudo un poco al principio, pero poco a poco fue acercando su mano a la de ella, hasta que se unieron-_

_-Te amo-Pronuncio Sora_

_-Y yo a ti-Dijo Haru, quien sin deshacer el agarre de manos, abrazo a Sora y poso sus labios con los de ella_

* * *

_Una luz blanca comenzó a envolver a Sora y Haru,_

_Lo que ellos dos no sabían era que..._

_Dos hermanos..._

_Que se aman..._

_Es un pecado..._

_Por lo cual..._

* * *

_La luz blanca envolvió completamente a Haru y Sora..._

_Pero..._

_Cuando Haru y Sora se separaron por la falta de aire..._

_La luz no era blanca si no..._

_Todo lo que había era..._

_Oscuridad..._

* * *

_!¿Que ha pasado?¡-Pregunto Sora alterada_

_-Sora, tranquila, me tienes a mi ¿Cierto?-Contesto Haru con una sonrisa cálida_

_-Si-Sora asintió con la cabeza_

* * *

_Sora asustada, se había acurrucado en los brazos de Haru, quien con gusto la protegía_

_-¿Sabéis que no os podéis quedar aquí? -Pregunto, una voz desconocida_

_-¿Quien habla?-Pregunto Haru_

_-Mi nombre no importa pero si queréis saberlo, me llamo Tsuki-Contesto respetuosamente _

_-¿Quien eres?-_

_-La protectora y encargada de este lugar-_

_-¿Que es exactamente este lugar?-_

_-Vaya, si que hacéis demasiadas preguntas, pero bien te responderé, este lugar es el paso de los mortales al cielo o al infierno-_

_-¿Exactamente que hacemos aquí?-_

_-Bien os lo contare, estáis aquí por que, tal vez para vosotros no sea un pecado amarse, mas sin embargo la sociedad lo ve así algo inusual, raro extraño, oh, cierto, olvide mencionaros que aquí no nos basamos por lo que dicte la religión, si no la sociedad-_

_-¿Que?-_

_-Veras, aquí no nos basamos por lo que dicte la religión, si no la sociedad, pero de todas formas lo que ustedes están haciendo va en contra de las dos por lo tanto, ni al cielo ni al infierno podéis ir, por lo cual cada uno de los dos deberá encargarse de el paso de los mortales al cielo o al infierno, debido a esto el portal o paso, deba ser dividido en 2-_

* * *

_Haru y Sora fueron separados cruelmente, Sora se encargaba del portal del cielo y Haru del portal del infierno, ya estaban acostumbrados a esto, sin embargo nunca dejaron de amarse, el amor que se tenían aun estaba presente._

* * *

_"Llegara un día en que te vuelva a ver...mi amor prohibido"_

_Pensaban los dos,_

_"Solo...tendré que esperar"_

* * *

**Minami: Bueno ya termine, se que no es lo que esperaban pero bueno espero que les haya gustado ahora si...**

**Zero: a contestar reviews **

**Meicki-No se que creas pero espero que sea algo bueno y no tan pervertido jeje en fin si no te gusta el hentai no veas el anime, la historia es buena, demo...no creo que la tengas que ver ya que contiene hentai **

**Luka Naoki Kirkland-Bien disculpa por el retraso, en fin aquí tienes la conti espero y te guste =^-^=**

**vanesa tsukiyomi-Como dije, si no te gusta el hentai no veas el anime jejeje la historia es buena demo contiene hentai, en fin, me alegra de que te haya gustado la historia, no creo que este genial pero hago lo que puedo, claro que nunca lograre superarte, pero bueno espero y te guste la conti **


End file.
